


Sleeping Sun

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Jeno is stubborn, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Vamp! Jeno, Vampires, but also scared, gets a lil spicy but not very, they both care abt each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re hungry.”Watching your friend starve himself gets a little tiring after a while and Haechan just wants Jeno to eat. Whatever it takes.





	Sleeping Sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is the product of me being an emotional mess at who knows what time when i started it. it *kinda* gets a bit spicy but not a lot so. there are also descriptions and talk of blood throughout so if thats not ur thing, i wouldnt read <3 
> 
> also tysm to my friend for reading this and giving me advice even tho he's not an nctzen i appreciate u

“You’re hungry.”

It wasn’t a question he had proposed. It was a statement, clear as the night sky outside and it made Jeno’s hands twitch. Haechan sat by the window of their apartment, watching the traffic through hazes of rain. The lights glittered in his eyes and made Jeno warm despite his sopping wet clothes.

Haechan had been waiting.

Jeno could always count on his best friend to know what he was up to. Know why he ventured out of the door at god knows what time until he hoped Haechan was asleep. He never was.

“You should have eaten something while you were out, Jeno.” He finally looked at him, eyes widening when he realised that Jeno had gotten caught in the rain.

“You know it’s not that easy.” He pulled off his jacket, groaning at the feel of it peeling away from his skin. Haechan’s responding chuckle felt bitter, turning himself back to watch the streets again.

He was right. Jeno was hungry. He could feel it, boiling under his skin and controlling his movements. The ache for velvet red gliding down his throat was only growing along with his impatience. The longer he waited, the stronger it would get. But Jeno was also right. It wasn’t that easy. And he wasn’t prepared to make it easy either.

“You need to drink.”

“Do I?” Jeno asked, throwing his keys onto the kitchen counter. They clattered in his ears, making him wince. Haechan laughed again.

“Even your ears are getting sensitive.”

He stretched a moment, a strip of skin making Jeno’s teeth burn when his hoodie rode up on his tummy. As he stood up, rolling his sleeve to his elbow, Jeno could hear the course of blood pumping through plush veins. Streams of sweet goodness that Jeno could smell on Haechan. A grunt escaped him when his teeth pierced at his lips.

Within a second, Haechan’s wrist was flush against Jeno’s mouth. He was pushing, his pulse point soft on Jeno’s lips who almost moaned at the scent.

“Eat.”

Gripping the wrist inviting his mouth, Jeno threw it away. He’d always forget his strength, watching as Haechan stumbled slightly with the force.

“Are you fucking crazy, Haechan!”

He scoffed.

“No, but you’re about to be if you don’t fucking eat.”

Jeno walked away. He could still feel the warmth on his lips as he licked them.

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Haechan moved closer. “Because you’re scared? News flash, buddy: You don’t have the privilege to be scared. Unless you want to die – Again may I add – then you don’t have time to be scared.”

“Haechan- “

“No, let me talk.” If it hadn’t had been for the moonlight outside, Jeno wouldn’t have seen the tear tracks starting to line Haechan’s cheeks. “I have watched you come home, barely functioning day after day. I’ve listened to that door closing behind you and waited up for hours on end for it to open again. And every single time, I have to try and figure out if this is gonna be the time you don’t come back.”

He hiccupped through the words, trembling as he spoke.

And for a moment, Jeno let go of his fears to acknowledge Haechan’s own. He stumbled forward, brushing the tears away. Ignoring the feel of pulsing blood under his fingers, he caressed Haechan’s nape to pull him into a hug.

Haechan gripped him like a vice, fumbling to hold onto Jeno. To touch his best friend. To hold him like Jeno used to let him before he had turned. To imagine, just for a moment, that things were like before. Like Haechan wasn’t waking up every day and wondering whether Jeno’s fears had gotten the better of him.

After a while, the sobs stopped. Haechan’s grip loosened, and he pulled away. His eyes were red, skin damp from the shirt and from tears. But Jeno just chuckled, the pads of his thumbs rubbing at the salty tracks.

“I’m sorry,” Haechan said, eventually. “I know you can’t help it, being scared. But you also can’t help that you need to eat.”

Jeno sighed, hands sliding down to hold Haechan’s arms. The thirst came back, clawing at his throat like a begging man. He swallowed it down.

“You know what I’m scared of, Haechan? Losing control.” His grip on Haechan’s arms hardened. “In my head, I know full well I could go out to a den and drink from a willing person. But what if I can’t help myself? What if I lose control and suck them dry?”

Pulling his arms from Jeno’s grip, Haechan reached for his face. Jeno flinched back. But he persevered, soft palms holding Jeno’s face.

“You let me hug you as I sobbed into your shoulder. If you had any capability of losing control like that, you would have taken advantage of me.” He pulled Jeno’s face down slightly, forcing him to look Haechan in the eyes. “But you didn’t.”

For a moment, it was silent. Jeno could still hear the rush of blood and the beating of one sole heart, but it was faint underneath the gaze he’d found himself trapped in. Haechan smiled, gently, hands stroking Jeno’s cheeks.

They drifted slightly, a shiver wracking him as Haechan’s fingers brushed against his lips. Jeno knew he had seen them, sharp and dangerous, when a gasp escaped Haechan. Wide eyes looked up, the lights from before somehow still sparkling in his irises like pearls. And Jeno thought there was no sun brighter than the one in front of him.

Fingers still ghosted his skin, eyes threatening to close on instinct. But he refused, keeping them open to watch the fascination play on Haechan’s face as he stared at the fangs piercing Jeno’s skin.

Voice trembling, Haechan asked one begging question. But it lit a fire in the pit of Jeno’s stomach.

“Can I kiss you?”

And it was a fire too comfortable to put out.

“Yeah.”

Jeno wasn’t too sure what happened after that. He couldn’t find it in himself to care when he felt Haechan’s lips push against his own. His hands found themselves around Haechan’s waist, gripping tightly as he pushed him backwards. A grunt escaped him when his head fell back onto the wall, Jeno’s hand moving up to cushion his head. It was such a soft kiss, Haechan unsure as he pressed himself against the other. His hands were still gentle against Jeno, thumbs rubbing gentle circles under his eyes.

When they broke apart, breathing heavy and eyes wide, Jeno could barely stand. His knees were weak, and he wasn’t too sure whether it was from the kiss or the hunger.

Probably both, he thought, when his legs almost buckled.

Haechan was quick, arms catching Jeno before he could crumble to the ground. Haechan could feel the ice, knew that he was colder than normal. He sighed.

“Jeno.”

Bleary eyes looked back at him. Not today, Haechan thought.

He pulled at the neck of his shirt, collarbone exposed to the cold night. Jeno’s grip tightened.

“Drink.”

For a moment, Jeno froze. His eyes were stuck on the delicate skin Haechan had offered, practically able to feel the blood rushing through his neck. But Haechan waited and he needed to drink.

“It’ll hurt,” Jeno warned, stepping slightly closer. Haechan brightened with relief.

“Don’t mind.” He pulled the shirt down more, part of his shoulder now visible too. Jeno’s mouth watered.

Haechan gulped.

His eyes were flitting from Jeno to the floor, hand scrunching in the bunched-up fabric at his shoulder. Small breaths were replacing the slow ones from before as he waited for Jeno to puncture his skin. To hurt him. And Jeno could hear the quickened pace of his pulse, hot and heavy in his ears. He moved away.

“Haechan, I can’t.”

Wide eyes locked with Jeno’s, confusion swirling inside them.

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because,” Jeno smiled. “You’re scared.”

Haechan laughed hysterically, looking up at the ceiling in disbelief.

“Jeno please.”

He shook his head.

“Okay, maybe I am slightly scared at the notion of my best friend biting my neck and sucking the blood from it, I feel like that’s a pretty valid reaction.” Haechan stuttered, words rushing to spill out of his mouth. Jeno laughed. “But what did I say before?”

“What?”

“You’ve got no time to be scared. So, neither do I.”

A pull of the hand knocked Jeno out of his thoughts, arms coming up to brace himself. Haechan was beneath him, heartbeat still humming in his ears like a tune. He could already imagine the feel of his blood against his tongue, hands moving to grip Haechan’s waist. Keep him in place. He didn’t want to hurt his friend any more than he was going to, he thought, edging closer and closer to the rivet of goodness that dipped in Haechan’s neck.

With one final look up, Jeno nodded at Donghyuck.

He nodded back.

The initial piercing of skin made Haechan lock up. His entire body went numb from the pain, mouth open in a silent scream as Jeno bit into his neck. The feel of blood dripping down his collarbone felt sickly sweet, trickling like the rain outside the window. Hands gripped at Jeno’s hair, pulling and grasping as Haechan struggled to keep quiet.

In a few seconds, the numbness and the pain gave way to something more. A gentle urge growing in Haechan for more. He moaned when Jeno bit down further.

And Jeno could feel it, hitting the back of his throat like hot coffee that made his insides swirl. It rolled off his tongue, silk that made him groan. He’d gone so long without that he’d forgotten how good it tasted. How intoxicating the taste of molten red on his lips felt. And when Haechan gasped below him, legs hooking Jeno in closer, he remembered why Dens existed for the willing. 

Pulling back momentarily with a lick at the pools of blood on Haechan’s neck, Jeno lifted him up underneath his thighs. He got the message, wrapping his legs around Jeno’s hips who slammed him back against the wall. A whine escaped Haechan when Jeno’s mouth went back to his neck.

When Jeno stopped, he licked carefully at the wounds painting Haechan’s neck. Droplets of blood still glistened on his tongue when Haechan pulled him into a kiss, desperate and shaky as he held onto Jeno.

“Thank you,” Jeno murmured against his lips. Haechan smirked.

“Shut up.”

Light began to warm their skin, the sun outside rising as Jeno reluctantly pulled away. Basking in the comfort, they rested their foreheads against one another. Donghyuck’s eyes would slowly close every now and then as his breathing seemed to slow. Jeno held him gently, Haechan snuggling himself into the other’s chest as they moved through the apartment.

He wasn’t sure where Jeno was taking him until he felt soft material underneath him. It was silent for a moment, the door closing behind Jeno and Haechan whined. When he came back, sugary tea and fruit in hand, he smiled down at the other. Despite the tiredness clouding him, Haechan had still managed to pout at Jeno, arms beckoning for him. And he followed so easily, placing the food and drink on the side as he aided Donghyuck in sitting up. He winced at the movement, head rocking with pain as he took the tea from Jeno.

“You need to eat, drink, and then get a little rest,” Jeno instructed as he cocooned Haechan in the blankets. “Don’t make any sudden movements either.”

“I won’t.” His face would have flushed at the crack in his voice if he hadn’t lost so much blood.

Jeno sat beside him, watching his every move as he ate the fruit. He would have complained but he decided to leave it. Anything to ease Jeno’s mind, he thought as he reached over to hold his hand.

“Please don’t starve yourself again.”

“I won’t.” He lay down beside Donghyuck whose eyes had begun to close. He yawned quietly and Jeno chuckled.

Apparently Haechan had enough energy to slap him.

Eventually, his breathing slowed down. Eventually, there was calm as Haechan drifted to sleep. And Jeno would stay there, waiting for him to wake again.

As the sun outside rose, Jeno’s fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hizzuk okay thats that yall should follow me on twitter pls: @markhyuckles (i recently changed my username on both ao3 and twt so) 
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <333


End file.
